


superficial, vanidosa y materialista

by DearAngel



Category: IU (Musician)
Genre: Body Image, Bulimia, Gen, Insecurity, Masturbation, Surgery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearAngel/pseuds/DearAngel
Summary: Ojalá sus problemas se limitaran al tamaño de sus senos, de su cintura o sus caderas. Esos por lo menos los podía resolver con un poco de dinero y dos meses de gimnasio.





	superficial, vanidosa y materialista

Lo que encuentra en su reflejo no es lo que esperaba ver.

Le duele, logra romper ese muro de confianza en sí misma que tanto le ha costado alzar con el tiempo y en ese momento su único miedo es encontrarse vulnerable entre las sombras que la acechan desde las esquinas de su habitación. Han estado ahí, y estarán con ella sin importar a donde vaya; sólo esperan colmadas de paciencia por el momento en donde puedan aprovecharse de sus debilidades. Quizás ese día sea el día tan esperado, pretender es una tarea demasiado pesada para una chica demasiado delgada como Jieun y requiere la fortaleza que tanto carece. 

Sólo será hoy, mañana podemos olvidarnos de todo esto. Eso es lo que quiere creer.

El tiempo le hace un regalo y hace que las horas dejen de correr únicamente para ella y su ocasión tan especial, no todos los días se disfrutan las inseguridades como el sol de verano en medio de un día de playa y tampoco goza uno tanto de sus defectos. Era una pena que fuese más un funeral que fiesta, porque no encontraba motivo de celebración en su apariencia física, pero de las cosas ser diferentes quizá habría puesto algo de música y disfrutado el tener caderas; habría bailado desnuda por el departamento creyéndose alguna musa griega, se habría perdido entre las sábanas de algún desconocido solo por el placer momentáneo y habría alcanzado el cielo tan sólo con la ayuda de sus manos. 

Sin embargo, sus manos tenían una tarea mucho más triste que llevar a cabo. Esas que alguna vez habían alimentado a varios con ambrosía de los dioses ahora encontraban toda fuente de vida seca, muerta, marchita. Ya no hay manera en que pueda robarle suspiros a esos labios que tanto quería probar, comenzando por el hecho de que la suavidad de su piel se la llevó un invierno en que se le olvidó ponerse crema después de una ducha de esas largas y aburridas, y acabando en el día en que se dio cuenta que sus caderas eran muy pequeñas. Ojalá nunca se hubiese dado cuenta de esas cosas, su vida sería tan fácil de no ser por su fijación en la manera en que uno de sus senos era más pequeño que el otro y el hecho de que no le gustaba el lunar muy cerca de una de las areolas. 

En los días como esos deseaba gastarse todo su dinero en una de esas cirugías con un sabor medio amargo, algo así como entre remedio y milagro. Vaya que las había considerado todas también, como aquella que le había arruinado la nariz a su mejor amiga y una en donde tendría que pagar un par de costillas por el precio de una cintura mucho más pequeña. Ya fuese porque no podía escapar de la idea gracias a la publicidad en el metro o sus amigas que cada día llegaban presumiendo algo que el día anterior no había estado ahí, la idea se negaba a desparecer de su lista de consideraciones; no podía negar que mientras más le daba vueltas a la idea, más parecía que una operación sería la solución a todos esos males superficiales que hacían que le picara el seno izquierdo durante todo el día. También estaban los días en donde se decidía por intentarlo después de masturbarse en la tarde y tomaba tren tras tren hasta oficinas de carácter demasiado cuestionable como para su gusto y acababa sentada del otro lado del escritorio frente a personas cuyo certificado médico parecía ser impreso en papel reciclable de una revista porno. 

Esos eran los días en donde al llegar a casa y cerrar la puerta tras su espalda se prometía a sí misma que no volvería a acabar en un lugar como aquel y luego más adelante en la semana tenía otros en donde se forzaba a regresar porque su curiosidad e impertinencia eran mucho más grandes que su razón. El saber que sus caprichos estaban alimentados por una cultura mediática no le ayudaba mucho, solo le proporcionaba una excusa que le quedaba como anillo al dedo para normalizar su situación; aceptar que tenía un problema con su propia imagen no era tan divertido como escoger el tamaño de los implantes que todavía no se había decidido por completo en llevar, de paso, se llevaba mucho más tiempo también. 

Ojalá sus problemas se limitaran al tamaño de sus senos, de su cintura o sus caderas. Esos por lo menos los podía resolver con un poco de dinero y dos meses de gimnasio después las operaciones que por más obligatorios que los hicieran sonar, acabarían siendo completamente opcionales para alguien como ella. La mayor amenaza de la paz en su vida era su ansiedad, esa que le trepaba por el cuerpo cuando se encontraba rodeada de personas en la calle hasta alcanzar su hombro para poderse sentar cómodamente a disfrutar el show que eran sus interacciones sociales cuando estaba nerviosa. También estaba el hecho de que sus decisiones siempre estaban influenciadas por todo menos sus propios gustos, y puede que eso se debiera a que era demasiado fácil de persuadir y ponía su confianza en cualquier cosa que asegurara resultados inmediatos. Eso sin contar que, como todas las chicas, mayores o menores a ella, necesitabas cantidades de atención inmensurables. 

Superficial, vanidosa y materialista. Pequeña, insensata, mentirosa. 

La lencería se le veía mejor en el piso que puesta y estar desnuda a la tres de la tarde por sí sola era mucho más cómoda que estarlo frente a alguien con quien había antes compartido un par de bebidas y unos cuantos besos fuera de un bar, y eso que todavía sentía que algo estaba mal. Los dedos se le hundieron en las mejillas en lo que sus pasos le acercaban más al espejo como si no se pudiese ver a millas de distancia que su cara de bebé se le perdía cada día un poquito más, o que tenía ojeras del mismo color que las noches que no le dejaban dormir. Tenía el cabello demasiado largo y aunque esa fuese la tendencia del invierno, esperaba que la temporada se le fuera volando para poder cortarlo en enero bajo el pretexto de que no podía comenzar el año con la misma imagen. Encima de todo eso le quedaba admitir que la edad no la podría seguir ocultando durante mucho tiempo sin tener que reírse después de intentarlo. 

Cansada estaba, sin embargo, no se encontraba del todo derrotada. Tenía sus momentos de lucidez en donde se sentía extrañamente empoderada por las fuerzas del universo y las vibras de las canciones que no se podía sacar de la cabeza; y nada se tardó en darse cuenta de que ese era uno de esos momentos porque el tiempo no corría y todo sucedía al ritmo correcto. Entonces sus pasos la guiaban a los lugares correctos y sus manos conocían las herramientas que le ayudarían a llegar a la cúspide del éxito, aunque fuese tan sólo un instante, aunque fuese a arrepentirse después y llora como si no conociese el significado de la palabra consuelo. Jieun podía pasar por eso y más si significaba que estaría en paz consigo misma hasta la mañana siguiente. 

La primera decisión en su vida influenciada por su propia necesidad había sido estrellar un rodillo de cocina contra el espejo de su tocador y la segunda había sido quitar todas las fotografías de los portarretratos a su alcance. La tercera era... otra historia. 


End file.
